Fire and Ice
by Akira4444
Summary: A little easter egg for those following Of Time Agents and Gods. Lydia Hart, a Time Agent from the 51st Century finally gives into temptation. Rated for content. Another ongoing series.


Lydia and Loki had been in each other's company for some time. Being from the 51st Century, Lydia Hart is an extremely omni-sexual being and she finally brings herself to tempt the god with the world of pleasure. This is NOT for those under 18. You have been warned. I wish I owned Loki, but, unfortunately I don't. Lydia Hart is an original character from my other story Of Time Agents and Gods. This is set a year before the Avengers. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I'd like to thank my friend Sherry for helping me unleash my smutty side ;) The First Chapter of a series of ongoing chapters... I think I'll call it Fifty Shades of Loki. Haha.

* * *

Lydia paced the corridor, muttering under her breath. Why was he so... different! It was driving her crazy. Her usual lust for men and women had been completely thrown aside, but with Loki... he came with a different sense of smell.

But, she still wanted him. Every waking moment he was in her mind, thoughts of the pair in bed together with tussled hair and satisfied expressions. She just... she didn't know why she couldn't take him. She had the strength to, but actually putting the theory into practice...

"Musing?" Came the voice and Lydia jumped.

"For crying out loud, will you stop sneaking up on me?" She asked, turning to face Loki as he merely grinned at her.

"To think I believed you were an expert in stealth."

"I am, but you aren't. Could learn a few lessons. Look. I think we need to talk." Lydia placed her hands on her slender hips, and despite her short height – Loki gave the impression she was trying to intimidate him. "About us."

"There are... quite a few staggering issues we need to address..." Loki started to pace, and Lydia fumed. She hated it when her targets started to pace. "...us, isn't high on the list I'm afraid."

"Yes... it should be high on the list. One, you saved my life. Two, you can't seem to shake me and three – I bet you wish we expressed our love for each other right now." Lydia swallowed slightly, a bitterness rising in her throat. "Sit."

"The reason I cannot seem to shake you is because you're a lingering thorn in my presence! Did you just order me to sit?" He matched his gaze with her. "You did. You ordered me to sit. Not even my mother made me do so." He sat, on a chair, grinning.

Lydia's heart was racing. Loki was incredibly unpredictable, but for some reason he was sitting like an obedient puppy with an obnoxious grin on his face. She took a few quick steps forward and straddled him, drawing his hands behind the chair with a piece of rope she kept in her pocket. Loki admitted this, incredibly amused.

"You're going to sit there for a little while." Lydia smiled. "I'll come back for you later."

"You're not going to leave me here?" Loki protested. "In such a vulnerable state?"

Lydia continued to sit on Loki's lap, ensuring the knots were perfect. She ensured he could feel her heat escaping from her body as her hands delicately brushed across his midsection. "Comfortable?" She asked.

"Amusingly comfortable." Loki replied, trying his utmost to hide his urges as she stood up and started to walk away. "Wait..." He desperately called.

"Makes the meat more tender." Lydia winked, and departed.

Loki struggled against the ropes. It had been what felt like an hour and the mortal woman hadn't returned. He could just imagine her, standing behind the door, sniggering at his misfortune. The anger rose inside of him, but he felt like he wasn't alone. "Your stealth has improved somewhat. I could still smell you."

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked, as she groped herself around Loki so she was once again sitting on his lap. "My scent isn't as familiar as my brother's." Their noses touched. "Perhaps I could introduce you to some of my smells..."

"Untie me first." The god demanded.

"Hmm... no. I'm just going to sit here." And she did so. He was trying to resist her, despite her tilting his chin up and making him look into her eyes. "Aroused?"

"Hardly." Loki spat. "With a mewling quim such as yourself on my lap, I'm feeling quite the opposite."

"You're lying. I can feel it. The body never lies." Lydia pressed herself against his crotch, and merely smiled. "Quite the opposite indeed."

"That..." Loki admitted. "...is an adverse reaction."

"I wouldn't think becoming hard is an adverse reaction." Lydia teased, as her lips lingered near his ear. "Touch me. Go on."

"I would," he replied, his breath stale on her chest. "My hands are tied."

"You're a god of trickery. Surely you would impress me instead of complain?"

At that moment another Loki appeared behind Lydia. An arm snaked around her waist when a hand grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Her face slammed against the wallpaper, she could feel him between her legs as he pressed against her. Her heart raced, her hormones elevated, and now suddenly she was the one in his control. "I am not meant to be controlled." He growled in her ear, stepping back slightly and forcing her to face him. Her face was almost like a perfect statue, fragmented with fear. He pressed his lips fiercely against hers, ensuring she could feel every rigid part of his body as well. At first she didn't respond to the kiss but eventually she did, drawing into it as he rubbed himself against her.

"No..." Lydia murmured, "...no trickery."

The clone disappeared, as Lydia stared at Loki, red faced. "Trickery is my forte. Untie me."

As Lydia brushed herself past Loki, their lips almost met. She gazed into his eyes, seeing centuries of untold stories and misfortunes. Desperation filled her, and once Loki's arms became free she rose herself to full height. "Do you still want me?" Her voice was breaking with fear.

Loki looked her over. "Perhaps later." He rose, and took a few steps. He could feel her eyes trained on him. She'd had her taste of him, now she had to work for the rest of her meal. He strode to the door and left the room, confident that he had finally broken her.


End file.
